Don't Want To Leave You
by Calme
Summary: Rating coz i don't know where its gunna go in later chaps. um lets see... not very origional. Um, basically a fobidden love with a small difference. L/OC *Chapter 1 re-done, plz read again! Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

Ok, I know this probably ain't very original but meh, I don't care.

Don't want to leave you

Prologue

She sat with her head on his chest, one ear to his chest listening to his heartbeat, sitting in the moonlight. There love was forbidden, but nothing could stop them from having them together. If either one of their fathers found out, they would suffer harsh consequences. Her siblings knew, but they kept quiet. They knew she would do something unthinkable if she was unable to see him.

She was the daughter of Elrond the Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell. He was the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

They sat there in each other's arms. They were bonded, not by marriage or blood, but by love. If one of them died, the other's life wouldn't be wort living, or if they were taken from them.

There were no words spoken between the two, but none were needed to be, for they were in a deep love, one that would never be broken, not even through death. In fact, she was mute and unable to speak aloud, but she could speak through minds. It didn't bother him at all. She was the one that he loved, and that was all that mattered.

Unlike her siblings, she took after her mother. Her hair was blonde and fair. She looked up to him. He was her happiness. She was never happy when he wasn't with her.

He was leaving as soon as the messages came back, which would probably a month. Neither of them knew for certain, but she was sure of it.

He had recently sat in one of her father's councils that she enjoyed spying on. Even with all the elves that were usually there she was never seen. In about one month, the hobbits would leave and destroy the ring. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew that wasn't for her to decide. That was fate's part.

Ever so slowly, she fell asleep. He took her up in his arms, and took her into her room and laid her on her bed.

He kissed on the cheek goodnight and left.


	2. Chapter 1

Here I am again now, before I start, here are the replies to the reviews I got (that I have read)

**O.B.I.M: **Glad that you do like it! I'll write as much as I can in my spare time!

**Gloryalcarnique: **Hey, thanx J, I know its short but that's all I felt like writing when I did. I'll read your story when I can; Fanfiction.net ain't working and I can't get to the site

**Kiki-The-Random-Maiden: **What the hell is an MST? Hey, I know it's my friend; I can't spell innocence properly, until this fixes it up! It also helps you to remember how to spell if you always spell it wrong.

**FrodoFever: **Okay, Okay, enough with the sucking up already. I'll write as much as possible!

**Piper Quinn: **I've never actually read Romeo and Juliet and I haven't seen it in ages, though maybe. I'll try my hardest not to, and there is no way this will turn into a Middle Earth version of Days Of Our Lives! I hate soapies, and the only reason I watch some of them is a: my sister and B: when I turn on the T.V its staring ugly face right at me. Thanx for the piece of advice.

I also think I have the whole 'no anonymous review' thing turned on…

And: I think I might write a flashback chap or two… waddya think?

As they so in show biz (I think) "On With The Show"

She woke with the sun in her eyes. It was quite cold as well, but that was to be expected, seeing as it was almost winter. She shivered and pulled the covers over the top of her, keeping out the cold.

After an hour r two of keeping warm, she pushed the covers off her and got dressed.

She left the room and made her way down the hall, sorrow in her eyes. There always was. Nobody ever knew, not even herself, but it was always there.

Some thought it was she never had a childhood with her mother. Others thought it was because she had a controlling father. Some because she had been born without speech. Legolas thought it was because they were forbidden. These all were true, but even when nothing could be better, she was sad. And there was the latest reason: she knew he would be leaving soon.

She followed the hallway outside. There he was, waiting for her, she looked around to make sure no one was around. After years of keeping it a secret, she couldn't spoil it now. There was. She looked at him. She didn't need to do anything; he already knew what she meant. Not here, not now.

{How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors   
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?   
Without a soul;   
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
until you find it there and lead it back home}

She turned around, and went back to her room.

***

It wasn't until night fall that she saw him again. She was outside again, darkness covering her face. If it weren't for the moonshining, he would have missed her.

She sat in the dark under a tree and leaning against it. Her eyes full of sorrow, like normal, but there was something there that wasn't before. Something more burdening for her.

He walked over to her and sat beside her. Then the tear fell. Something was definitely wrong, something worse than he could have imagined.

"Mellamin, what is wrong?" He asked her softly.

{He wants me to go…}

"Where, who?" He questioned, worried for her.

{Father. I think… I hope he doesn't though}

"Doesn't what?"

{Know about us. He wants me to leave… Arwen and I… He wants us to go… To return.}

"What do you mean?"

{The Grey Havens… He wants me to go to the Grey Havens}

I know its still short but I'll get there. If anyone was confused this {…} was "Mellamin" as Legolas put it, speaking. ;). *** was a skip of time. Oh yeah, and Mellamin means my love. I had a look at the elvish dictionaries and really it should be "Cormamin mela" but hey, us people- I mean the _elves_- have a funny way compared to you humans- I mean _us_ humans…

|  
|  
|  
|  
|

\/Review, o and I turned anonymous review on for ya's!


	3. Chapter 2 and a flashback

Now, first we start with the answer to your reviews, unfortunately, that's only 2 people so far! WHERE ARE YOU ALL!?!?!?!

**Piper Quinn: **Well I hope that's a good thing. YAY! I haven't made it a Mary-sue! : D:  D: D. Yet… No, I don't do that. Its not that I don't think he's cute, its just I ain't a fan girl, and NONE of the characters I have created for ANY fic are based on me. Maybe some of the things I did that day, but not on me. Huh? *cough Love Within The Fellowship cough* what the hell?

Again, thanx for the good advice, your really good at handing that out!

**Kiki-The-Random-Maiden: **Meh, go ahead. Though who to pick… You pick, but if Loko is gunna be one, than Mineko has to too, and vice versa. Oh, and sorry bout the spelling, I haven't been bothered to check it.

Hmm… now how to right this… AHA! Prepare for a flashback people! Possibly another in the next, to… and maybe the name of the OC… ;)

Don't want to leave you

Chapter 2

She sat there and let all the tears flow from her grey eyes. Her father had no idea as to what pain this would cause her, for he knew not about them. But even if he did, it would be the same, though he would be a lot harsher.

"Shh," He whispered to her and whipped away her tears. "Do not let it get to you."

{I don't want to leave you, melamin. I don't want to have to, yet here I am being forced to leave} She said, letting more tears flow from her eyes. Then she told him the whole story, right down to every last detail.

***FlAsHbAcK***

She was sitting in his study. He had called for her, though she did not know why. 

Maybe he knows! A voice said in her head

Nonsense! He just wants to talk to you! Another said.

But of what, she thought. Then her father entered, and her questions started to get answers.

"Celebanor," (TADA!!! Yes, that is her name. Celebanor. Means silver sun. Celeb –pronounced _keleb_- means silver, Anor means sun. Kinda funny seeing as the sun, if any colour, is gold.) He began thinking how he would put it. "It is coming slowly to the end of our time. The time we have here is almost up. We will leave here soon. All of us, including you. I will be leaving soon, as will your grandmother and your sister, and yourself. I want you to leave the dangers here and make for the Grey Havens."

She was both angry and shocked. She didn't want her father to take over her life, to control her every move. It was her life. She should get to make the decision, not her father who didn't have half a clue about her life. There was silence for a moment, the count down for her to loose her temper, to shout at him over and over. There were times when that happened and she almost said too much…

3…2…1…

{_No_! I don't want to! Why do you do this! Why do _you_ control _my_ life! Why do _you_ get to make all the decisions _I_ should! I want to go _here_, you send me _there_! This is _my_ life! _I_ should be able to make _my_ own decisions! I am old enough! I'm _not_ a child! I want to make my own decisions in life!} She shouted. Anyone who was near would have heard her voice ring through his or her head, loud and annoyed. Her father seemed to be getting a headache.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is." He pleaded.

{If it's hard, _why_ do you do it? Why do _you_ make all _my_ decisions for me!}

"Because I only want what's best for you!" He shouted, he too, loosing his temper (I wander where she gets it from ;o))

{What's best for me? What's best for me! What's best for me is what _I_ want to do. Things that I know are safe! And here you are telling me to leave! I don't want to! I am fine where I am! You telling me to leave is like taking me away from all that matters to me! My home, people I know my own family! I am _not_ going!}

"_Yes you are_!" He shouted, louder and more controlling than anything he had ever said before. The words hit her like thunder. She was going to leave, whether she liked it or not. He would take her, against her will. He would take to Arwen with more respect. Lie to her and motivate her to leave. And yet she would be dragged away from everything she knew and loved, the only thing she knew and loved… Legolas.

Then she said the three words that would give him the same shock she felt.

{Amin delotha lle!} Harsh and loud. [I hate you]

***EnD fLaShBaCK***

{Three words, and I meant them. All of them. I hate him, I do.} She finished.

"No you don't. I know you don't. You were upset, and you still are, Melamin. Sure, everyone can be a pain. I know you; you do not hate him. He is your father."

She wanted to dispute, but she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

I don't want to right anymore, and I want to post this tonight so it ends there

|  
|  
|  
|  
\/Review! Please!!!


End file.
